


Forever

by The_crown_of_Thranduil



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_crown_of_Thranduil/pseuds/The_crown_of_Thranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were they ready for a forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written RPF and I'm not very good with fitting dialogue in to things so I apologise about it now

It was a tradition that had stated long before they were a couple. 

Dean had been staying at Aidan’s for a few days and instead of telling him he needed more milk, he wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge and it escalated from there. Nowadays the notes are more along the lines of _I love your smile_ or _You looked so cute I couldn't wake you_ instead of the old reminders to do something or that they had to be somewhere.  
Since they were now living together Dean thought the notes would stop and they’d just say it to each other but when he woke up to no Aidan and a note on the fridge declaring _had an incident with the coffee, gone to get some more love you_ he simply smiled and went to put it with the others. That’s how it continued, sometimes there would only be one, and sometimes every time he looked there would be a new one. He didn't reply to all of them otherwise there would be no sticky notes left but he left at least one of his own for Aidan to find when he emerged from wherever he had been. 

Until today his favourite one had been Aidan’s confession that he would like to be a little more than friends as the others had put it when they found out. It read:  
 _Have I ever told you you’re beautiful? I don’t think I have and I’m sorry about it. You are though, beautiful. You’re also one of the most amazing people I’ve ever had the chance to meet and I was simply wondering if you’d care to join me for dinner later._

He’d put the note in the box with the others and always kept it on top, unknown to him at the time, Aidan had done the same with his answer. A very simple and straight to the point _yes!_  
That was nearly 4 years ago now and a great collection of sticky notes had been built up, some with reminders, others with questions but most with various compliments and ‘I love you’ written on.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If there was something Dean hated above everything else it was waking up to an empty and cold bed. An empty bed he could handle as it meant Aidan was somewhere in the apartment, however an empty and cold bed meant that not only was Aidan not in bed, he was also not in the building.  
He pulled on one of his boyfriends hoodies and ventured out to the kitchen. Putting two slices of bread in the toaster and turning the kettle on he tried to remember what day it was. They met James for lunch yesterday and that was organised for a Tuesday which meant today was probably a Wednesday, Aidan wasn't due in to work till 3 on Wednesday’s and he was never normally out this early if he didn't need to be. He had some crappy TV shows to catch up on so he might as well do that while Aidan did whatever it was he needed to do.  
After sorting out his breakfast and depositing it in the living room he returned to the kitchen to check for any notes on the fridge. What he found was what looked like a whole pack of them stuck to the door.  
“What the hell” he muttered to himself as he grabbed them and made his way back to the living room.  
After sitting down and getting comfy, he picked up his toast and looked at the first one. 

__I have something I need to ask you but I’m not sure how_ _

_Putting the pad down he decided it would be best to finish eating before carrying on with this note stack. It was slightly unnerving though. What could he possibly have to say that would take up nearly an entire pack of sticky notes?_  
After finishing his toast he picked them up again and tore of the first one, sticking it to the coffee table.  
 _You look gorgeous this morning_

__He smiled and put that note on top of the first one_ _

___Well you normally do but this morning especially_ _ _

___Sorry about not being there, I got called in to work early. I’m not allowed to finish early but I get a day off next week to make up for it so maybe we can do something…  
_ _ _

___I love you_ _ _

___I mean really, really love you_ _ _

___I didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much but it is_ _ _

___I would do anything for you_ _ _

__The notes kept going on in a similar manner, each one warming Dean’s heart but confusing him at the same time_ _

___I guess what I’m trying to say is that I don’t want to be with anyone else_ _ _

___Ever_ _ _

___You’re it for me_ _ _

___I never thought I would say that_ _ _

___Never thought I’d be lucky enough to find someone like you_ _ _

___I have though_ _ _

___And even though you could do so much better, you chose to stay with me_ _ _

___I don’t know what I did to deserve your love_ _ _

___But whatever it was, I’d do it again in a heartbeat_ _ _

___I guess what I’m trying to get across is that I don’t want to do this whole life thing without you_ _ _

___Dean O’ Gorman_ _ _

___Marry me?_ _ _

__That. That was something he hadn’t been expecting. The guys had joked about it with them, telling them they were basically married anyway and they should ‘just make it official already’ but they always laughed it off and never spoke of it till the next time.  
He looked at the paper underneath it,_ _

___There’s a ring in the drawer with my socks_ _ _

___He couldn't help but laugh as he went to their room to find the ring, it would be the sock drawer._  
Sure enough there it was, a small black box, signifying the biggest decision he’d ever have to make. Taking it and sitting on the bed, he kept asking himself the same question, were they even ready for this? Sure they’d been together 3 years and 11 months and he knew he didn’t want to ever be apart from the Irishman but this was a big thing.  
Sighing, he opened the box to reveal the simple silver band inside. It looked so innocent sitting on the black velvet, how could something so small mean so much. Removing it from the box he noticed an inscription on the inside, small cursive stating forever. That’s would they would be, forever, till death and probably beyond that if there was an afterlife. Forever seemed like an awfully long time to be tied down to someone. 

___"Dean” Aidan called, walking through the door just after 10pm. He was met with silence and no Dean looking shape coming to meet him. Going further in to the apartment he saw the sticky notes on the table and the ring box lying next to them._  
“Dean” he called again and when he was met with no reply he went to check the fridge.  
What was on the note wasn't what he was expecting and did nothing to suppress the fear that Dean said no. It simply read: sleep, dean x. Ripping it from the door he went back to the living room and opened the ring box. There it was, his answer, still sitting in the little black box. He sat there for a while just thinking about what he may have done wrong that meant Dean said no, and came up with a blank.  
Deciding to talk to Dean about it in the morning he went to their bedroom to find Dean asleep, Aidan’s pillow hugged tightly to his chest. Smiling to himself he got ready for bed and replaced the pillow with himself and then proceeded to drift off.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

___He woke up alone and with something stuck to his forehead, a sticky note to be precise. Yawning, he took it from his head and read what was on it, his face breaking into a grin. Jumping out of bed he walked to the kitchen to be met with Dean dancing to something only he could hear and cooking what smelled like bacon. Walking over he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and kissed his cheek._  
“Dean Turner, huh?”  
Dean turned around and brought his arms around the taller man’s neck. “I like the sound of it”  
“I think I could get used to that” Aidan replied before claiming his now fiancées mouth with his own. 


End file.
